1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a device and a method for correcting gamma set data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than cathode ray tube displays. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma displays, and organic light emitting displays. These devices generally include a scan driver to supply scan signals to pixels, a data driver to supply data signals to the pixels, and a grayscale voltage generator to supplying grayscale voltages to the data driver. The grayscale voltage generator may receive a plurality of gamma set data from an external gamma set data generating device, select one of the gamma set data corresponding to a dimming level, and generate grayscale voltages corresponding to the selected gamma set data.